Quonolimba Kalumba!
by Warlus999
Summary: "Los Phenex son una completamente normal y ordinaria nobleza del infierno, que lucha constantemente por sobrevivir contra cierto Sekiryũtei que no para de acosarlos y ultrajarlos de las peores formas posibles."
1. Prologue

**Título:** Quonolimba Kalumba!

 **Categoría:** High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D.

 **Autor:** Warlus999.

 **Idioma:** Español **;** Calificación: M.

 **Género:** Parodia/Humor.

 **Publicado:** 05-20-2018 **;** **Actualizado:** 01-30-2019.

 **Capítulos:** 1 **;** **Palabras:** 6,034.

* * *

"Los Phenex son una completamente normal y ordinaria nobleza del infierno, que lucha constantemente por sobrevivir contra cierto Sekiryũtei que no para de acosarlos y ultrajarlos de las peores formas posibles."

* * *

 **'High School DxD':** Issei Hyōdō

 **Objetivo:** C.I.D.U.P **(Conexión Inter-Dimensional de Universos Paralelos)**

 **[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **(N/A):** No le busques el sentido a este capitulo.

Este One-Shot no tiene como fin el objetivo de hacerte reír o que simplemente sueltes una que otra carcajada durante la lectura, sino el de que termines con una cara de 'What the fuck?!' por lo que acabas de leer.

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je

* * *

"Wubba lubba dub-dub!"

Rick Sánchez

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

* * *

 **Inframundo - Territorios Sitri - Hospital General**

* * *

Impotencia e ira.

Esas eran las principales emociones que Issei sentía en ese mismo instante.

Y apretando los dientes con una incandescente furia, con sus manos enredándose entre las sábanas al estrujarse entre sus dedos, él no pudo evitar empezar a recordar los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en aquella demacrante forma. Comenzó con pequeñas y rápidas imágenes que rodearon su mente obligándolo a verlas, pero pronto, poco a poco estas se transformaron en un sólido video que resumía toda su historia.

Había perdido por segunda vez…

La boda acabo ya sin interrupciones mientras él era llevado al hospital más cercano. Apenas consciente, Issei solamente pudo observar como aquel pajarraco de fuego le sonreía con arrogancia antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuro.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver, fue el triste y preocupado semblante de su ama…

Despertó a las dos semanas después de esos sucesos, el doctor del Clan Sitri lo había curado exitosamente de todas sus heridas ocasionadas por el heredero Phenex y este mismo fue el encargado de supervisarlo hasta que despertara.

Ni uno de sus amigos o amigas habían venido a verlo o visitarlo durante ese tiempo. Según Abadeer, era debido a los múltiples cambios a los cuales debían acostumbrarse.

—¿Cambios?— Preguntó consternado al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse totalmente adolorido.

Raiser como nuevo heredero del Clan Gremory, poseía ahora un control absoluto sobre la nobleza de su esposa, a tal grado que los territorios de Rías en el mundo humano habían pasado a ser suyos.

Shockeado al recibir tal información, el demonio termino por contarle que todo el grupo del club de ocultismo terminó por mudarse a los territorios del Clan Phenex, residiendo ahí actualmente.

Tratando de tragarse tales palabras, el Hyōdō permaneció casi todo un día en completo silencio mientras el doctor le cambiaba las vendas de su dorso y pecho reemplazándolas por unas nuevas. Ddraig lo había abandonado temporalmente debido al extremo gasto de energía que había usado durante su batalla, y debido a eso no podía comunicarse con él y sus heridas ya no se cerraban tan rapido como antes.

Sin nadie al que podría contarle sus penurias, o incluso hablarle sobre su estado, Issei miraba de una manera estoica al techo de su habitación. El doctor ya le había dado el alta y ahora sus heridas estaban totalmente curadas, unas de las chicas del harem de su nuevo amo… ¡Puaj!… lo llamó para que se reportara ante el castillo de los territorios Phenex.

El inquilino de su brazo ya había despertado hace unas cuantas horas y trató de consolarlo sin éxito. Apreciaba su ayuda, pero sinceramente estaba mejor solo…

 **—[Solo no hagas una estupidez, socio]—** Dijo el dragón regresando a su siesta habitual dejando en sus pensamientos al castaño **—[Cuídate]—**

Aun con una mirada vacía y su ira e impotencia desvanecidas al aceptar que ya no podía cambiar el destino, él solo continúo observando el techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del universo, hasta que un leve tic se elevo en su ojo.

Al principio fue uno imperceptible e indistinguible, para luego este comenzara a moverse rápidamente de arriba hacía abajo.

Hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Y abriendo los ojos como cual platos, él solo puso una sonrisa boba e inocente; como la de un niño al nacer; para después extruir su cara sacando la lengua, imitando a la perfección la cara de Po en la película Kung Fu Panda cuando lo paralizaron por error. Y luego de unos segundos, empezara a balbucear e hiper-ventilarse de tal forma que parecía un leucémico con problemas de corazón, hacer un mortal perfecto en su cama, finalizando por fin con una exagerada actuación de un gorila golpeando su pecho empezando a destruir y lanzar los muebles de toda la habitación.

… Era oficial, se había vuelto completamente loco.

* * *

—Por aquí, señoritas— Dijo el doctor Abadeer caminando por los largos pasillos del hospital junto a cierta peliazul y peliblanco siguiéndole por atrás —El joven Hyōdō se encuentras tras la puerta numero treinta, sus heridas ya están curadas a la perfección y por lo menos sus energías has sido renovadas en gran medida— Se detuvo en la división de dos pasillos dirigiéndose al de la derecha —Sigan por el otro pasillo y pronto encontraran su habitación. No podré ir con ustedes ya que tengo una operación de genitales pendiente—

—Gracias doctor— Dijeron ambas en unisono inclinándose respetuosamente.

—Fue un placer— Respondió Abadeer antes de irse por el pasillo y ellas se adentraran en el otro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que ambas mujeres se encontraran frente a frente de la puerta con el claro símbolo dorado de 'XXX'.

El silencio se formó en el ambiente, uno el cual ni Koneko o Xenovia planeaban romper. Pero aun así, debido a las circunstancias, la nekomata tomo la palabra.

—Debemos decírselo a Issei-sempai— Dijo Koneko ganando una pequeña risa seca de parte de la portadora de la Durandal.

—Lo sé, solo espero que lo entienda— Dijo Xenovia al mismo tiempo que apretaba los labios —¿Crees que lo acepte?— Se gano una mirada interrogativa de la menor —Digo, es Issei. Él siempre puso nuestra felicidad sobre la suya a todo sentido, y ahora que Raiser esta al mando, realmente no espero que a él le agrade—

—No lo hará— Respondió Koneko —Asia, Kiba, Akeno… él los ayudo en sus momentos más críticos y cada vez que ellos estaban a punto de romperse, realmente no me imagino como estará ahora que le ha fallado a Rías— Mira el suelo.

—No le ha fallado— Dijo Xenovia sonriendo —Tal vez haya perdido contra Raiser y no pudo evitar el matrimonio de Rías, pero lo intento. Y eso hay que saber apreciarlo. Lo dio todo y sacrifico incluso una de sus extremidades para salvarla de su cruel destino. Falló. Pero eso no es motivo para culparlo, él nos necesita, ahora más que nunca—

Koneko solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo. Todo lo que había dicho no era más que la simple verdad, y aunque él hubiera perdido a Rías, ellas siempre estarían ahí para él.

Ambas se habían hecho muy cercanas estas semanas, lo necesitaba. Si querían superar esto juntas, deberían dejar de lado los problemas personales y unirse para hacerse fuertes.

En especial, con un canijo como Raiser al control.

—Ademas…— Dijo Xenovia mientras tomaba el tomo de la puerta —Ahora que Rías ya no esta en el camino, puedo tener mis hijos junto a Issei ya sin preocupaciones— Dijo con una sonrisa que emanaba una enorme satisfacción sexual y egoísmo propio.

Koneko solamente frunció el ceño.

Aun así, aun había cosas en las cuales no se ponían de acuerdo…

Pero antes de que Koneko pudiera decir algo, Xenovia abrió la puerta siendo embestida de repente por un hombre en calzoncillos que se le agarro del cuello con las piernas de un salto, empezando a golpearla con un tubo de metal en la espalda.

Gritando e intentando quitárselo, Xenovia se estrello contra una de las paredes laterales del pasillo en un intento en vano de quitarse a aquel coreano que la golpeaba, antes que Koneko le diera un puñetazo directo, arrojándolo al otro lado del extenso pasillo incrustando su cabeza en otra de las paredes.

—¿¡Pero que fue eso?!— Gritó la peliazul totalmente adolorida en el suelo agarrándose la espalda.

—No lo sé, pero eso sin duda fue extraño— Dijo Koneko ayudando a la portadora de la Durandal a levantarse antes de ver como el coreano aparentemente se había escapado dejando un enorme dibujo de una mano con el dedo del medio levantado en la pared donde fue arrojado.

Teniendo una mirada de consternación ante eso, ellas dirigieron su mirada al interior de la habitación observando como esta estaba totalmente desordenada y resquebrajada como si alguna especie de tornado de toros hubiera pasado por ahí.

Lo cual literalmente había pasado, y no lo digo por el mini-tornado que esta sentado en una de las esquinas como si estuviera castigado y con el típico sombrero puntiagudo de papel mache que decía 'Bobo' sobre su cabeza; o por el grupo de toros rusos que bailaban break-dance en medio de la habitación arrojando sus apuestas como si fueran alguna especie de pandilla callejera y bebían cerveza como vikingos.

Oh claro que no, lo digo por el enorme letrero en uno de de los muros que estaba grabado así…

"Un tornado de toros acaba de pasar por aquí. No entrar"—

Tanto la Quarta y la Tōjō solo pudieron mantenerse escépticas ante estos hechos, antes de que una sensación de miedo y terror se apoderara de ellas al ver como en una de las ventanas de la habitación, se encontraba la reconocible forma del castaño con dirección a los Territorios Phenex.

* * *

 **Territorios Phenex - Castillo Phenex**

* * *

Reunidos alrededor de una larga mesa llena de aperitivos y diferentes tipos de bebidas, todos los lideres y futuros herederos del Clan Phenex y Gremory; así como el actual Lucifer y su esposa; cenaban alegremente mientras discutían algún que otro tema en consecuencia al aburrimiento.

Cada uno charlaba animadamente como buenos compas que eran, hasta que un cierto rubio en uno de los centros de la mesa tocara con su cucharilla de plata una fina copa de cristal silenciado así a todos los presentes con su agudo sonido y estos estos le prestaran su total atención.

Raiser, el cual poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarró de repente una de las copas llenas hasta el borde de vino levantándola entre sus dedos.

—Señores y señoritas— Dijo hablando con una voz que resonaba en toda la sala —Me alegra muchísimo que todos ustedes me hayan hecho esta increíble fiesta sorpresa…—

—Tú nos invitaste Raiser— Aclaró Sirzechs.

Raiser solo se quedó un rato callado mirando con una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que le devolvió una sonrisa serena, para luego sacudir la cabeza. No era el momento de enojarse por cosas tan simples y eminentes.

—Como sea, el motivo de esta reunión y del porque los mandé a llamar, es que quiero daros una noticia— Dijo el Phenex llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Una noticia?— Preguntó la matriarca del Clan Gremory algo intrigada junto a su esposo —¿Cuál noticia?—

El rubio solamente volvió a sonreír, agradecido internamente por la pregunta, para acto seguido empezara a beber el vino de su copa lentamente.

—Yo y Rías decidimos tener un bebé— Dijo con una expresión de felicidad pura haciendo que todos solo se sumieran en un silencio sepulcral con las mandíbulas de sus bocas tocando literalmente el suelo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero también nadie objeto nada. Sin embargo, Sirzechs fue el único en atreverse en hablar.

—¿No creen que es un poco apresurado?— Dijo el Maou recibiendo las miradas de los presentes —Digo, ni siquiera pasó una mes desde que se casaron—

—Eso no importa— Respondió rápidamente el Phenex terminando así de beber su copa —Tengo planeado unir de una vez los dos mas grandes clanes infernales y que pronto ambos se ayuden mutuamente para así ser los más poderosos en el Infierno. El Clan Gremory y el Clan Phenex, si bien ahora con mi matrimonio tienen una poderosa alianza, un bebé entre ambas castas uniría permanentemente ambos clanes y aseguraría que nuestro liderato suba constantemente. Hay muchas otras opciones que beneficiarían a ambos clanes, pero creo que todos estarán de acuerdo que con un bebé se aceleraría todo el proceso—

Nadie volvió a decir nada. El cuervo llameante tenía razón, una razón aplastante.

Sirzechs como su padre y madre voltearon a ver a Rías que se encontraba comiendo de su plato a un lado de Raiser, ella solo poseía una mirada vacía mientras raspaba con su tenedor el borde de su plato. Estaba apoyada sobre una de sus manos comiendo muy lentamente su comida, y durante toda la conversación ella no había aportado nada de nada.

—Am… ¿Rías?— Dijo el Lucifer haciendo que Rías elevara su vista hacia su hermano —¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?—

—¿Eh?— Dijo inconscientemente Rías saliendo de su trance antes de darse cuenta de la pregunta — Digo… si. Si, claro— Dijo con una voz monótona volviendo su vista al plato llena de comida empezando esta vez a comer de el —Por supuesto que no tarado— Susurró en silencio siendo Sirzechs el único en oírla.

Él frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Con un suspiro interno, Sirzechs no pudo evitar estar en un total acuerdo con su hermana. Joder, él tampoco quería que alguien como Raiser se casará con ella, había hecho de todo para que eso no pasará.

Pero fue inútil. No había ningún método legal para haber evitado esa boda. Por eso había ayudado a Issei. Él era mucho mejor candidato a esposo de Rías que el mismísimo Raiser, y era el único capaz de cancelar su boda.

Algo que sin duda había fallado al no tomar en cuenta el poder actual de Issei. Un error que no volvería a cometer.

Necesitaba llamar a Issei. Con un par de llamadas y favores pagados, de seguro podía asegurarse de que Issei volviera a reclamar a Rías. Abadeer ya le había notificado del estado ya recuperado del castaño, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda y suerte, y pronto Rías tendría que abandonar esa estúpida misión de unir ambos clanes.

Era hora.

Y justo cuando Sirzechs se levantaba de su asiento listo para hacer todo lo que estaba en su mente, un fuerte sonido se hizo presente en toda la sala retumbando con un sonido grave.

Todos voltearon a ver que fue eso, observando como Issei acababa de entrar por la puerta con una clara patada ascendental poseyendo un semblante lleno de furia y el ceño fruncido.

Toda la sala se volvió a sumir en otro silencio absoluto.

—¿I-ssei?— Susurró la pelirroja totalmente impactada por la entrada del castaño junto a todos los presentes, que solo lo veían con un semblante de sorpresa y algunos; entre ellos Sirzechs; de tranquilidad. Al parecer aun no necesitaba intervenir.

De repente Issei, con una velocidad casi sin igual; sorprendiendo a casi todos en la sala; se posiciono frente a frente a Raiser mirándolo con una clara ira, que el Phenex solamente le respondió con una ceja crispada y un semblante arrogante.

—¿Qué quieres, Sekir…?—

Lo que acababa de pasar dejó a Rías con la mandíbula abierta completamente y los ojos como platos, a los cuatro lideres de los clanes con un agudo grito lleno de espanto e incredulidad y a Sirzechs junto a su esposa con un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Qué que hizo nuestro protagonista?

Bueno… acababa de hacerle un francés al tan odiado rubio.

Con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una sensación vehemente de ganas de vomitar, Raiser intentó apartarse del Hyōdō que seguía introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ya con el ambiente absolutamente destruido, Issei se separó seguidamente del rubio para después darle una bofetada con claro signos de indignación como tal dama de Inglaterra que ve a su esposo coquetear con otra.

—¡Je, je! ¡Je, je! ¡Je, je! ¡Je, je, je, je, je!— Cantó para después Issei con notorios ojos de vórtice haciendo una perfecta imitación del Pájaro Loco, y luego de un salto saliera por una de las ventanas dejando su figura en el delgado vidrio.

Nadie dijo nada, pero aun si pudieran, no había palabras para describir lo que acababan de presenciar. Y mientras Raiser; la pobre victima; vomitaba en una de las esquinas con sus padres palmeándole la espalda, Venelana estaba desmayada en los brazos de Zeoticus, y Rías de igual forma que su madre en los brazos de su hermano que miraba la ventana con un claro signo de consternación junto a su esposa.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

 **{Tres Meses Después}**

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel perturbador momento en que se dieron cuenta que el Hyōdō nunca volvería ser el mismo. Luego de la reunión, el Phenex como la ex-Gremory fueron los encargados de buscarlo y hacer, de alguna manera, que volviera a su estado anterior. Encontrándolo así en mitad de los Bosques de los Familiares actuando como cual vagabundo inmigrante.

—¡Der'mo, politsiya!— Dijo el Hyōdō sacando de la nada de sus andrajosas ropas una Desert Eagle listo para dispararles a ambos demonios antes de ser aplastado bestialmente por una gigantesca garra de dragón proveniente de Tiamat, que había aparecido a sus espaldas al sentir la presencia del portador de Ddraig cerca de su cueva.

Logrando de esta forma recuperarlo sin oponer resistencia.

Intentaron de todo. Y aun con la ayuda de todos los contactos de Raiser, que prefería mil veces la anterior actitud del castaño que la actual, y la ayuda de los Maous combinados, pudieron… hacer absolutamente nada. Incluso con la ayuda de cierto peliblanco que vino a buscar a su tan ansiado rival de parte de Azazel, todo fue en vano.

 **—[¡Eres una vergüenza para los dragones Ddraig, dejar que tu portador se comporte de esa manera solo es muestra de tu patético rendimiento como dragón celestial! ¡Este mero intento de Sekiryũtei acaba de manchar tu lar** **go currículum** **de hombre y mujeres que portaron esa [Longinus] de la que tanto te enorgullecías!]—** Vocifero con furia Albion desde la mano de Vali, ambos mirando con unos ojos fríos y llenos de decepción al castaño, el cual solo les devolvía una mirada transversal al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus labios con su dedo haciendo sonidos de retrasado mental.

 **—[…]** **—**

 **—[¿Ni siquiera sabes que decir? ¡Ha! Eres más patético de lo que pensaba, Ddraig]** **—**

 **—[…]** **—**

Con una vena al no recibir respuesta de su rival de tanto siglos, Albion solo volvió a gritar lleno de ira sintiéndose completamente insultado e indignado.

 **—[¡Respondeme basura, o yo…]—**

 **—[¡Kalumba!]—** Interrumpió abruptamente Ddraig sonando como cual sub-normal postrero.

 **—[… ¿Eh?]—**

Días y noches enteras tratando de que el castaño recuperara la razón. Horas y horas suplicándole a lagrimas a su portador que recuperara su consciencia, cada maldito minuto pidiéndole a gritos que al menos una parte coherente de su cerebro o alma tomara de nuevo el control.

Todo eso hizo que hasta el mismísimo dragón de gales, el dragón emperador rojo y uno de los seres más poderosos a escala mundial…

Se volviera al final completamente loco.

 **—[¡Quonolimba Kalumba!]—** Gritó Ddraig seguido de que el Hyōdō; gritando exactamente lo mismo; se abalanzara contra el Lucifer secreto empezando a besarlo sensualmente al punto de literalmente empezar a chuparle el alma; eso mientras el peliblanco intentaba inútilmente quitárselo de encima al sentir como sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo al ritmo del que su alma abandonaba este mundo.

Azazel solamente pudo darse una palmada en la cara lleno de exasperación al ver que su idea no había funcionado para nada.

Issei perdió todo tipo de razonamiento, ya no decía nada coherente y solo soltaba uno que otra palabrería sin sentido; como su ahora clásica frase de 'Quonolimba Kalumba' que sabrá Dios que significaba; que irritaba enormemente al Phenex.

En especial al Phenex. Ya que al parecer, este era casi el completo centro de atención de locuras del Sekiryũtei.

Al contrario de su primera interacción, esta vez, Issei ahora lo fastidiaba. A tal grado de hacerlo sufrir cosas inimaginables…

Raiser se encontraba terminando de hacer del dos en su baño privado, para luego darse cuenta que no había papel higiénico y que de reemplazo, estaba una nota llena de garabatos innetendibles.

—¡Hyōdō!— Gritó con tal grado de furia llegando su voz hasta exteriores del castillo donde vemos como Issei enterraba toneladas de papel higiénico en la tierra.

Con el paso del tiempo, el Phenex ordenó dejar de buscar una solución para la mente del portador de la [Boosted Gear]. No podía malgastar más tiempo en una búsqueda sin sentido y sinceramente no podía deshacerse del castaño.

Su [Longinus] era de suma importancia para su nobleza y no iba a arriesgarse a la extracción de dicho artefacto celestial debido al enorme poder que esta poseía.

No tenía más remedio que aceptarlo.

Pronto, el pajarraco comenzó a notar ciertos patrones en las actitudes bipolares del castaño. Así que armo en menos de unas semanas una lista de las personalidades más latentes del castaño, que por el contrario. No lo hacía para ayudarlo, sino para así de alguna forma predecir sus movimientos.

Algo que compartió sin dudar con su esposa Rías:

1) Estaba el **[Issei Mad]**. Bautizado así por Raiser debido a la gran extensión de locuras y estupideces que este hacía. Locuras, que si bien eran graciosas desde un punto de vista único, para la mayoría eran solo actos demenciales que solo un trastornado haría. Tomé como por ejemplo, a las caricaturas.

Este al que normalmente se lo veía todos los días, y era el segundo al mando de todo el cuerpo.

—This is Sparta!— Gritó el castaño pateando en el trasero al Phenex arrojándolo escaleras abajo en mitad de una reunión con los ángeles en el Cielo.

2) Después de este, le seguía el **[Isse-ing]**. Una personalidad que detonaba en lo atrevido y depravado que podía llegar a ser, eso junto a su gigantesca mente pervertida, que ni se tomaba la molestia de ocultar. Algo debía quedar de su anterior yo. No había diferencia de sexos, hombres y mujeres para él, todos pagaban por sus actos carnales; tales como las chicas del harem de Raiser como el mismísimo Raiser. Misteriosamente esto no aplicaba en Rías como en ninguna de su anterior nobleza.

—¡Wow! Eso estuvo fantástico Rías— Dijo Raiser acostado con las manos en su nuca con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, totalmente desnudo en su cama mientras a su lado se encontraba cierta pelirroja.

—Si, a también me gusto— Dijo "Rías" de manera seductora con voz masculina para luego agarrar su cabello, revelando ser una peluca e Issei, haciendo que Raiser solo pudiera gritar horrorizado y aterrado cayendo de la cama.

—¡Hijo de…!—

—¡Ja ja ja! Yo no sentí nada, pero tú si— Se burló el Hyōdō con una sonrisa sin escrúpulos —¡Feliz noche de brujas %$& !—

3) El **[Animaleei]** , o también conocido Animal Issei. Este no se necesita explicar, solo se trataba de el Hyōdō imitando al azar uno que otro animal y actuando como este durante una o dos horas seguidas para luego volver al siguiente estado. Los más usados vendrían a ser una gallina, un perro y un gorila.

—Cló-cló, cló-cló, cló-cló, cló-cló— Cotorreó Issei con ambos brazos doblados hacia su espalda graznando constantemente el suelo recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todos los presentes en mitad de la unión de las Tres Facciones Bíblicas.

—Am… Raiser ¿Qué le pasa a tu peón?— Preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa serena pero al ver como el castaño se posicionaba apuntándole su trasero hacia su cara pronto empezó a preocuparse.

4) El Issei Nonaligned, bautizado por Rías como el Issei-Nona o simplemente **[Nona]**. Este Issei se caracterizaba por su afiliación a la nada misma, de todos los otros Issei's este mayormente se lo encontraba mirando al cielo o a uno que otro paisaje con una mirada llena de vacio sentimental como si estuviera buscando su objetivo en la vida. Podía estar horas y horas en ese estado. Incluso dias enteros. Este era el más normal, si no fuera por el simple hecho que si lo intentaras sacar de ese estado, activaría sin dudar uno de los estados más peligrosos del Hyōdō…

—¿Issei?— Preguntó Rías viendo como el Hyōdō miraba atentamente el cielo rojo con una mirada llena de vacio y una ausencia sin limites.

Él ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

—Mira… se que estas así por mi, por haber perdido contra Raiser, pero esa no es razón para que actúes de esa forma— Nuevamente él ni se inmuto, haciendo que ella solo frunciera el ceño. Quería a su Issei devuelta —Debes…—

—Aún no— Dijo Issei en un susurro que claramente pudo oír la pelirroja, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar que significaba eso o siquiera procesar el significado de aquellas palabras, él de repente empezó a reír maniáticamente —Ha, ha, ha… ha, ha… ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!—

Rías se asustó comenzando a retroceder lentamente ante la mirada demente de su peón que continuaba riendo sin parar.

—Issei…—

5) **[Iris]**. Una chica que se creía la esposa legitima de Raiser. Sip, eso ademas de ser extremadamente celosa y bochornosa, al estilo tsundere. Esta podía ser una de las que le agradaría al Phenex si no fuera por un mínimo detalle.

¡TODOS ESOS ACTOS LOS HACÍA CON UN CUERPO MASCULINO!

—Oh, cariño… ¿Quieres tu cena, o una ducha… o a MI~?— Dijo Issei trayendo solo un mandil estando notoriamente desnudo.

Raiser solamente empezó a convulsionar cayendo contra el suelo expulsando arco-iris de su boca.

—¡Hey! ¡No me ignores~! ¡Yo también estoy avergonzada~!— Volvió a decir Issei sonrojado y apunto de echar lagrimas del frustamiento.

Acto seguido, Raiser solo se desmayo mientras el sonido de un cardiograma de pulso en cero se escuchaba de fondo. Pobre alma en pena…

Joder, incluso una vez intento violarlo. No, no era broma. Si no fuera por el [Issei Mad], que exigía su turno del cuerpo, hubiera sido completamente penetrado por aquel dildo enorme y las drogas-sedantes que le había robado a Azazel para que no escapara.

Aunque… luego el [Issei Mad] no tuvo la compasión de arrojarlo por una de las ventanas de su cuarto.

6) Y finalmente la principal emoción que predominaba en todo el cuerpo, que aun así era la que menos aparecía, el **[Issei Wrath]**. Toda la furia e ira encarnada del Hyōdō. Este estaba totalmente fuera de todo pretexto. En esta forma, él era incluso capaz de destruir a un demonio vagabundo de un solo golpe, capaz de golpear a Sirzechs sin que este se diera cuenta incluso de su presencia al momento de su golpe, capaz de detener un golpe en limpio del Astaroth y destrozar su muñeca con solo la fuerza del impacto.

Este era prácticamente el efecto secundario de sacar de su estado neutral a [Nona].

Con una personalidad sádica y demente, su fuerza y poder eran completamente irreales. Y según las otras personalidades, que estas también expresaban su fuerte temor por este, sino fuera por ellas, él lo destruiría todo…

Pero que va. Me estoy desviando. Sigamos con la historia.

* * *

 **Bosque de los Familiares**

* * *

Akeno sobrevolaba el enorme bosque buscando con sus agudos ojos a cierto castaño que se había escapado de los Territorios Phenex, luego de que este destruyera apropósito uno de las habitaciones del mismo.

Todo bien hasta ahí. Si no fuera por que esa habitación en específico era exactamente el 85% del sostén del castillo. Haciendo que después de su destrucción casi la mitad del castillo se derrumbara y cayera justo a un lado de los lideres de los Clanes Agares y Vassago, luego de Raiser presumiera lo hermoso y enorme de su castillo; haciendo que este se quede en shock con una gran sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras los restos de su castillo se seguían desmoronando a su espalda y una pequeña lagrima caía de su ojo.

La ángel caído no pudo evitar sacar a relucir una pequeña risa. A pesar de que las locuras del castaño fueran de lo más destructivas debía admitir que eran graciosas. Extrañaba al anterior Issei no lo malentiendan, pero había ciertos aspectos de este nuevo Issei que hacían que Akeno se divirtiera.

En especial [Isse-ing]. En especial esa personalidad. El cual, según la [Reina], era la personalidad mas cercana al [Issei Original], siendo corroborada por las demás personalidades.

Ella ya no se preocupaba por la recuperación del castaño, Sirzechs como todos otros lideres de las facciones; caídos y ángeles; ya estaban a punto de descubrir una cura definitiva para su amado Sekiryuutei. Eso, luego de que exitosamente lograron destruir a una de las personalidades menores de la mente del Hyōdō.

11) **[King Issei]**. Una personalidad que se creía el absoluto gobernante de todo y todos. Arrogante y ciertamente estresante, él fue el conejillo de indias perfecto para la nueva droga de Azazel. Una droga, que si bien había eliminado a la perfección una de las tantas personalidades del castaño, estos efectos no eran permanentes en cierto sentido.

—Todos son estúpidos menos yo— Se dijo a si mismo la personalidad fumando uno de sus preciados habanos cubanos mientras estaba recostado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala como cual perezoso, poseyendo una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es perfecto— Dijo Raiser viendo al castaño junto a Azazel que solo le daba una mirada retrospectiva.

Ya que al poco tiempo de destruirla, una nueva personalidad nació reemplazando a la ya destruida.

Algo era algo, que comparado con los anteriores intentos fallidos, este era sin dudar un gran avance y un logro espectacular.

Pero por ahora, ella debía encontrar al castaño para llevarlo de vuelta al reconstruido castillo luego de tres días de aquel incidente. Durante ese tiempo, el Hyōdō estuvo completamente desaparecido. Posiblemente ocultó en su lugar más frecuentado en los últimos meses. El Bosque de los Familiares…

De ahí la razón por la cual la sacerdotisa del trueno se encontraba actualmente a más de cincuenta metros del bosque. Tenía que encontrarlo pronto, por que sino, el amo… ¡Puaj!… seguramente lo castigue de una forma severa.

Y solamente ella podía castigarlo…

—¿Más té Sr. Nesbitt?— Escuchó de repente la Himejima empezando a dirigirse hacía una de las zonas más alejadas del bosque. Aquel lugar de la cual escuchó aquella peculiar pregunta en tono de mujer.

—¿[Iris]?— No, esta sonaba más aguda que la voz de ella, será…

Y bajando en picada, aterrizando silenciosamente en el suelo levantando al mismo tiempo una pequeña cortina de polvo. Akeno miró la más rara escena que espero nunca volver a ver.

—¿ **[Miss Issei]**?— Dijo viendo como el susodicho se encontraba sentado en una silla de juguete junto a una diminuta mesa que apena le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Sosteniendo una tetera azul, sirviéndose un delicioso té caliente en una de las tazas que estaban sobre la mesa. La llamada [Miss Issei] miró con una sonrisa maternal a la Himejima.

—¡Oh! Akeno. Me alegra volver a verte, sugar~— Dijo con una clásica tonada inglesa el castaño, vistiendo un delantal rosado y un sombrero verde lleno de flores —¿Nos haces el favor de acompañarnos en nuestra fiesta de té?— Señala el cadáver de una hidra; más bien una de sus cabezas cortadas; estando esta sentada sobre otra de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, mientras en la otra estaba un vagabundo andrajoso con un montón de moscas alrededor suyo, bebiendo con una gran sonrisa el té de su taza

Akeno se quedó un rato en silencio evitando un suspiro. Realmente no esperaba volver a verse con esta personalidad.

12) [Miss Issei], tal vez una de las más; sino que es; complejas personalidades del Hyōdō. Para hacerla corta, era comúnmente representada por una señora de cuarenta años perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Pero eso solo era la mitad de la verdad, ya que detrás de esta personalidad se encontraba otra, representada en solamente un pobre hombre cuarentón que fingía ser una señora.

Si… esta personalidad tenía serios problemas de identidad.

Esta decía ser hija de [King Issei], que debido a que este anhelaba tener una hija, no se alegró para nada haber obtenido un varón. Obligándolo a tener la educación de una mujer y comportarse como una; logrando así poseer dos personalidades en una, siendo que una de ellas finge ser la otra y esta la que se sobreponía.

13) Su nombre real era **[Albert]**. Un pobre tristón sin voluntad o seguridad en si mismo.

… Sus cabezas explotaron ¿No?

Gracias a Akeno, esta personalidad por fin había aceptado su identidad como hombre y no iba a dejarse manipular por su padre. Confrontándolo en un duro duelo de personalidades.

Pero ahora al parecer, había vuelto a su estado anterior. Y la caído ya se daba la idea del porque.

Akeno, sentándose en una de las sillas en medio de la hidra y el vagabundo, solo miro como [Miss Issei] le servía una taza de té sonrientemente antes que la sacerdotisa empezara a hablar.

—[King Issei] no va volver, [Albert]— Dijo yendo directamente al grano y sin contratiempos, haciendo que tanto el castaño como el vagabundo se congelaran.

—¡Uh! Eso tuvo que doler— Dijo el vagabundo antes de recibir una mirada mortal de parte de Akeno.

Con un leve zumbido del viento, el llamado [Albert] empezó poco a poco a recobrar la cordura haciendo que sus manos temblaran al igual que la tetera en ellas, dejándola sobre la mesa enseguida.

Todo iba bien hasta ahora, y justo cuando Akeno iba a volver a hablar, de repente [Albert] comenzó a gritar.

—¡Ya no queda nada, adiós; hasta pronto; hasta nunca!— Gritó con un claro deje lloroso golpeando la pequeña mesa de té con su puño tambaleando las tazas como los bocadillos —¡Primero defiendes todos tus derechos personales y logras recuperar el orgullo de tu padre! ¡Y de pronto, estas tomando una taza de té con María Antonieta y su hermano!— Dijo señalando a la cabeza de hidra junto al vagabundo para luego empezar a convulsionar riendo histéricamente.

Akeno ya harta de todo esto, solo le dio un bofetada a [Albert] siendo esta escuchada por todo el bosque.

Luego de otro silencio. La personalidad pronto se levanto de su asiento agarrando su taza de té al tiempo que se adentraba al bosque con paso lento siendo seguido de cerca por Akeno, dejando al vagabundo solo.

—Perdón, tienes razón, estoy un poco deprimido por la muerte de mi padre es todo. Puedo superar esto— Dijo [Albert] con voz monótona antes de caer en el suelo arrodillado —¡¿A quien engañó?! ¡Soy un fracaso! ¡Mírame, ni siquiera pude defender a mi padre de las manos de ese cuervo! ¡Pero al menos el sombrero no esta mal, dime que el sombrero me queda, el mandil es demasiado pero el sombrero si me queda!— Siguió lamentándose, siendo abrazado por Akeno que le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

… Tenían que recuperar al [Issei Original], y rápido. O juraba que se volvería loca con todas estas personalidades… eso a pesar de lo que acaba de decir hace unos párrafos atrás.

* * *

 **[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **(N/A):** 'Split', o prácticamente 'Fragmentado' protagonizada por James McAvoy y Anya Taylor‑Joy fue la base experimental para hacer este pequeño One-Shot. Aunque claro, agregándole un poco de crack y locuras inimaginables al estilo de 'Family Guy'.

Esta historia si se lograra expandirla a todo un fic, principalmente se narrarían las aventuras y desventuras de Raiser lidiando con las personalidades de Issei; como Rías y las chicas intentan traer al [Issei Original] de vuelta mediante diversos factores; y el acercamiento de un nuevo villano todopoderoso habitando en la mente del Hyōdō.

 **Spoiler Alert:** [Nona] no existe. Es lo ultimo que voy a decir, ustedes saquen sus conclusiones.

Ya terminando con esta pequeña nota, nos leemos en el siguiente OS; el cual vendría a ya ser el penúltimo de este peculiar proyecto.

Sin mas que decir, ¡Bye!

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je.


	2. Chapter 1

**'High School DxD':** Issei Hyōdō

 **Objetivo:** C.I.D.U.P **(Conexión Inter-Dimensional de Universos Paralelos)**

 **Meta:** C.N.P **(Continuación No-Programada)**

 **[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno.- Un Día Cualquiera**

* * *

 **(N/A):** Hay algunas ocasiones en las que el hombre debe de admitir su error y confrontar a su orgullo, para así al final salga impune ante sus pecados…

… Que pena que yo nunca lo haré…

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je

* * *

"¡¿Qué haces besando a la lisiada?!"

Soraya Montenegro

* * *

 **PoV: Nuevo Narrador**

* * *

 **? - ?**

* * *

Lentamente, la luz de una nueva mañana hizo que el demonio conocido como Raiser Phenex se despertara con desgano, y como cada nuevo día, un terrible dolor de cabeza digno de una borrachera al estilo '¿Qué Pasó Ayer?' emergió, haciéndole recordar con angustia las últimas payasadas de su peculiar sirviente.

—¡Cállense, cállense! La que viene es mi parte favorita…— Siseó el Hyōdō levantándose del para nada extraño piano en mitad de sus aposentos, antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia el Phenex con pasos ligeros —"I can feel it coming in the air tonight… ¡Oh, Lord!"— E imitando el sonido de una batería, Issei rápidamente le dio todo un izquierdazo a la cara del demonio, dejándolo Knock Out en el suelo —¿¡Donde esta mi tigre, hijo de…?!— Y termina con un Elbow Drop.

No habían pasado más de cinco meses desde su boda con Rías, y la inclusión de aquel desgraciado peón a su nobleza. Y si bien era una suma importante a su poder militar, no podía evitar fantasearse con aniquilarlo algún día de estos.

Algún día… él sería quien se levantase sobre su fea y horrible cara llena de quemaduras, mientras este le hacía un masaje de pies como cual Rey de Babilonia y le abanicaba igual que a la mismísima Cleopatra.

Como cada despertar, Raiser solamente se acomodó en su plástica cama esperando encontrarse con su amada esposa a su lado, esperándola en su estado de desnudes puro como siempre las Gremory lo hacían.

A pesar de los constantes ataques que siempre recibía en cada día de su fatídica vida desde aquella arruinada cena hace ya tantas lunas, siempre mantuvo las esperanzas. Las esperanzas que toda esta tortura no era más un simple sueño largo, una pesadilla a la cual fue inducido luego de tener una noche divertida con su esposa, y una respuesta certera que nada de lo que había pasado era real.

Pobre y estúpido iluso…

Sintiendo la cálida pero saladora superficie húmeda contra sus dedos, una sensación que ya había experimentado en el pasado cuando se fue de vacaciones, Raiser abrió como platos sus ojos al darse cuenta que estaba en la típica balsa de emergencia, tirado en mitad de todo el océano indistinguible.

Dándose cuenta de como sus círculos de tele-transportación no funcionaban, y que no daba por ninguna pista de tierra a kilómetros de distancia, Raiser solamente dejo escapar un agudo grito de furia colérica para así liberar sus tensiones, mientras varios tiburones; mágicos y/o demoníacos; comenzaban a rodearlo.

—¡Hyōdō!—

* * *

 **{Opening}**

 **{** **Blend-S** **– '** **Bon Appétit S'** **}**

¡Smile! (Akeno)

 **Empiezan a pasar varías tomas panorámicas como cual video editado de WhatsApp, mientras los respectivos personajes hacían diversas poses moe junto a las imágenes. Vemos a la primera, en la cual Akeno era abrazada desde la espalda por Issei.**

¡Sweet! (Koneko)

 **La escena cambia al primer encuentro del Hyōdō con Kuroka, y como este al final le regala una argolla con un pescado en el centro.**

¡Sister! (Asia)

 **Ahora se nos muestra uno de los primeros dibujos de la novela ligera, donde Issei pelea contra Raynare con una Asia moribunda a sus pies.**

¡Sadistic! (Xenovia)

 **Se ve el pequeño enfrentamiento entre voluntades de la Quarta y el Hyōdō.**

¡Surprise! (Gasper)

 **Para luego, mostrarnos como Gasper liberaba su verdadero potencial congelando a todos los enemigos a su alrededor, con Issei sosteniendo la mordedura de su cuello con una orgullosa sonrisa.**

¡Service! (Kiba)

 **Una imagen rápida del choque de puños entre el espadachín y el peón mientras atrás de ellos se encontraba Freed.**

 **{** **USSR – '** **National Anthem'}**

¡Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh!

 **Para luego todo se vaya al caño, quemándose todas las fotos como cual cámara vieja de cine, antes de ver como el Hyōdō hacía acto de presencia; poseyendo una boina roja con una estrella amarilla en el medio; mostrándonos de plano varios dibujos hechos por un infante de jardín.**

¡Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'!

 **Vemos como Issei intentaba alcanzar las galletas de la alacena poniendo sus brazos al alrededor de la Himejima, que se interponía en su camino abriendo sus alas de cuervo.**

¡Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny volley narodov!

 **El dibujo es rasgado pasando al siguiente, donde un Issei imitando a un perro le gruñía de cara a cara a Kuroka mientras esta misma le siseaba.**

¡Yediny, moguchy Sovetsky Soyuz!

 **Ahora se nos muestra como Issei intenta salvar a la Argento de caer al abismo lanzando sus telarañas, al mismo tiempo que Raynare destruía toda la torre del reloj a sus espaldas.**

¡Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye!

 **Se ve como Issei rasgaba su Ascalon contra la Excalibur de Xenovia con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra se hacía una merecida paja.**

¡Druzhby narodov nadyozhny oplot!

 **Para luego, el siguiente dibujo nos mostrara como Issei comía tranquilamente sus palomitas al lado de un Gasper actuando como apoya-pies mientras miraba con gracia 'Constantine'.**

¡Partiya Lenina sila narodnaya!

 **Y finalmente los últimos dibujos; donde en el de la izquierda se ve a Issei besando pasionalmente a Kiba, mientras este devolvía el beso con total libertad mientras un corazón estaba dibujado sobre ellos.**

¡Na pravoye delo on podnyal narody!

 **Y en el de la derecha se mostraba varios monigotes con el clásico peinado del** **Hyōdō que rodeaban sin agüero a un monigote completamente descuartizado mientras cierta pelirroja intentaba rearmarlo insistentemente. Eso, al mismo tiempo que con una estática de ultra-color se nos revelara de fondo a un gigantesco monigote con garras negras y ojos chorreados de sangre, posándose sobre encima de todos, extendiendo una de sus garras dispuesto a aplastarlos como cual insectos.**

 **{Fin del Opening}**

* * *

 **Inframundo - Territorios Phenex - Castillo Phenex**

* * *

Era una mañana normal para Izabera Sakurai; que para los menos adaptados, era aquella de la mascara plagiada y pelo anaranjado de la primera temporada; una donde lejos de obtener alguna clase de anomalía o extrañeza, que ya eran básicamente el pan de cada día desde su triunfo ante la Gremory, le permitía poder caminar en completa paz por toda la casa.

Sonido de inodoro.

Ya satisfecha ante su desahogo de cada día, la afamada torre del clan Phenex simplemente se regresó hacia su cuarto con la certeza de todavía tener una hora más de sueño antes de que él despertase.

—Por fin, paz interior— Se dijo a si misma apunto de girar el picaporte de su propia habitación individual, luego de haber sido expulsada por culpa de su nueva ama… ¡Puaj!… del lado habitual en las noches de su amado rey; antes de que oír el infame graznido de cierto animal a su lado.

Volteando a ver, se encontró frente a frente a un peculiar gallo de granja, que lleno de barro y maíz desperdigado, solo la miro inclinando su cuello.

Ella le negó la cabeza suplicando mentalmente una miseria de piedad.

El gallo solo la miró con sus ojos muertos de vida.

Ella le prometió alimentarlo y darle de beber como cual Cesar durante toda su corta vida.

El gallo infló el pecho.

¡Le juró darle más satisfacción sexual que aquel castaño y un harem completo de fuertes gallinas demoníacas! ¡Le blasfemo en nombre del Lucifer arroparlo todas las noches y nunca volver a arrojarlo por la ventana hacia el patio del castillo! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo una hora más! Le imploró.

—¡Kikirikí!— Resonó por todo el castillo haciendo que inmediatamente todas las ventanas y puertas del establecimiento medieval se abrieran de golpe como cual película animada de magia y fantasía.

Eso, seguido del otro canto que avisaba el despertar de la bestia.

—¡Kikirikí!— Volvió a resonar desde el otro lado del castillo, haciendo que todos los presentes en la hacienda solo se inclinaran en terror ante su poderosa presencia.

—¡Te mataré, pollo hijo de…!— Y arrojándose contra el gallo que solo pudo chillar ante tal muestra innecesaria de violencia, Izabera se apresuro a despellejarlo antes que este mismo llamara a su amo.

Sintiendo de repente como un mural de hierro se interponía entre los dos, haciendo que ella mecánicamente subiera su cabeza hacia arriba en completa angustia.

—¡Cló-cló! ¡Cló-cló! ¡Cló-cló!— E interponiéndose entre el animal y la demonio, el reconocido y odiado Hyōdō por todos los medios de comunicación actuales, hizo gala de aparición —¡Cló-cló!—

Protegiendo a su fiel sirviente de las garras de aquella fémina agresiva, [Animaleei] hizo lo único sensato en este mundo lleno de sangre y corrupción.

—¡Piedad!— Gritó la Sakurai corriendo por todos los pasillos siendo picoteada múltiples veces en la cara por el castaño, que se había aferrado a su espalda enrollando su cintura con sus piernas, y usaba a su gallo como pico sustituto mientras aleteaba las manos como cual humana con déficit mental.

Sus demás compañeros de la nobleza, que en esos momentos ya se habían despertado por el ruido incesante, que de alguna manea siempre hacía madrugar hasta el demonio con más sueño pesado de la historia; solo pudieron verla con ojos penosos y rezarle misericordia, pues solo sabe Lucifer que nunca la encontrar.

En especial, como literalmente Izabera se lanzó por una de las ventanas a más de veinte pisos, con tal sobrevivir a aquella infortunada.

* * *

 **Comedor Secundario**

* * *

Ya pasada la ceremonia de iniciación, que era conocida como la mañana de todos los días a la cual ya se habían acostumbrado, la ex-nobleza de la Gremory se sentó con somnolencia en la larga mesa del comedor digna de un rey troyano, comenzado a sacarse entre los variados aperitivos que habían a lo largo del mantel, una especie de modelo de desayuno.

Koneko y Xenovia, a ambos lados de la Himejima, mientras estas mismas se sentaban al lado opuesto de Kiba, Asia y Gasper, sentados estos últimos en ese orden. Cada uno mostraba una completa serenidad saludándose las típicas mañanas empezando lentamente a comer su comida a modo de espera.

Excepto por Asia, que se mantuvo impasible en los siguiente minutos.

Al cabo de una medio hora de total monotonía, entró su agraciada ama, que usando una larga pijama repleta de unos lujos incandescentes e irreemplazables, que contrarrestaba con sus enormes ojeras a modo de metalero, solo se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, sacando un simple pan de cebolla y comenzado a comerlo como cual animal.

Todos los demás la vieron con ojos aburridos y carentes de emoción, antes de que de repente cada uno tomara su café energizante y sus clásicas sonrisas se postraran sobre sus rostros.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ara-ara, Bouchou. Otra vez estuvo desvelándose en el taller de Azazel-sama— Dijo con gracia Akeno tomando otro sorbo de su refrescante café antes de agarrar un pan revuelto en mantequilla y empezar a disgustarlo.

La ex-Gremory solamente dio un bufido en modo de asentir.

—Deberías dormir más, Bouchou. El sueño puede provocar que cometa un error durante los proyectos— Dijo esta vez Kiba con su agraviada sonrisa dándole otra sorbo a su café y sacara una tortilla de la canasta en el medio.

Rías solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido antes de darle otra mordida cruda a su pan, masticándolo con fuerza. Kiba solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—No dormir, es malo— Dijo con su voz habitual Koneko sorbiendo poco a poco su preciado café, antes de coger algún que otro dulce de su bolsa personal.

La pelirroja simplemente la miro de mala gana, con unos ojos llenos de molestia, antes meterse le resto del pan a la boca masticando con aun mas fuerza, como cual ardilla.

—Bouchou, solo le sugiero… que no se haga más daño— Convaleció Gasper trabándose entre varias de sus palabras para luego tomar sorbos pequeños de su tacita de café.

La Phenex no más le dirigió una mirada de muerte, haciendo que Gasper se contrajera en su asiento, para después ella misma tomara una jarra entera de jugo y se lo metiera en la boca sin vacilación.

—Debería invertir más su tiempo en recomponerse, Rías-sama. Puedo lamentarlo luego de…—

Y antes de que Xenovia pudiera terminar de dar su respectivo serón ante la actitud infantil de su ama, Rías meramente le lanzó un instinto de asesinato lanzando su jarra de vidrio contra la cabeza de la Quarta, que simplemente doblando su cabeza hacia un lado, la esquivo haciendo que se estrellara y partiera en la pared a su detrás.

La peli azul sorbió su café con indiferencia como si aquella actitud de su ama hubiera sido nada más que parte de su rutina. Sin embargo, Rías solo la miro con furia.

—Okay, es suficiente— Apuntó a todos los mencionados en la mesa —Puedo soportar sus comentarios sugestivos para así satisfacer lo único que les queda de cordura ante estos cinco meses, puedo soportar que ellos finjan que nada pasa con tal encontrar una forma de traer a mi Issei de vuelta, ¡Puedo tolerar sus insolencias y sarcasmo ya que actualmente, ese cinismo es lo único que me mantiene con vida en estos momentos!— Y con un aura rojiza emanando de su cuerpo, Rías apunto con uno de sus dedos a Xenovia con tal fuerza como si estuviera apuntando a una clase de pedófilo desquiciado —¡Pero de ninguna manera, voy a soportar que tú digas algo así!—

—Otra vez, Rías— Dijo Xenovia con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz, sin sentirse ni un poco intimidad ante la actitud de su ama —Ya hablamos de esto—

—¡Y yo otra vez, te respondo! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡No te conozco!— Gritó con vehemencia haciendo que todos los presenten simplemente se quedaran callados mirando el choque entre ambas féminas.

—Claro que me conoces— Respondió la Quarta con un tono uniforme y pretencioso —Yo e Irina fuimos a su territorio luego de que las Espadas Sagradas fueran robadas de sus respectivas iglesias—

La pelirroja solamente aumento su aura, comenzando a desintegrar las esquinas de la mesa y sillas a su alrededor.

—¡Eso pasó apenas hace tres meses, y fueron hace cinco que tú estas aquí! ¡Nunca nos vimos cara a cara, nunca nos conocimos en el mundo humano; ya que yo llevó aquí, por lo conste, medio año!— Bramo la ex-Gremory dejando salir toda su frustración ante la impasibilidad de sus esclavos —¡Pero ahora, creo que soy la única que sabe lo ridículo de todo esto! ¡La única que puedo distinguir entre lo real y lo falso, y eso me hace sentir sumamente frustrada! ¡Nunca te conocí! ¡Nunca pelea contra Kokabiel! ¡Nunca liberé a Gasper para que use su poder contra la Khaos Bridage! ¡Juro que voy a enloquecer si siguen contradiciéndome!— Y pegando un grito, ella se agarró la cabeza con desesperación —¡Desde que Issei encloqueció ya nada parece tener sentí…!—

Abofeteada.

Akeno, ya harta de todo, simplemente se posiciono a uno de los costados de Rías abofeteándola con fuerza haciendo que todo el ambiente se calmara y ella difumara su aura.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba— Dijo Rías con derrotismo ante de que…

Otra abofeteada.

—Muy bien, Rías. ¿Ya estas calmada?— Pregunto con tono serio la caído haciendo que la susodicha agitara la cabeza agarrándose las mejillas con dolor —Todos sabemos muy bien por lo que estas pasando. Noches y noches en vela con tal de encontrar una cura para nuestro compañero y ante las anormalidades que pasen a nuestro alrededor. Pero llevarte al limite no va a ayudar en nada. ¡Asia lo intento y mira como quedo!—

Y señalando a la Argento, todos voltearon hacia ella encontrándola inmutable ante cualquiera de las acciones a su entorno. Que en esos momentos, se encontraba mirando a la nada misma dibujando monigotes en la mesa con uno de los cuchillos, poseyendo cierta sonrisa vacía de emociones.

—Ella pasó literalmente tres meses a solas en el cuarto con Issei con tal de hacerlo reflexionar— Akeno pone una mirada melancólica —Nos hizo jurar que no importara cuanto gritara o pidiera clemencia, que no la dejáramos salir de su cuarto bajo ningún coste. Pensamos que nunca saldría de ahí viva, en especial luego de dos meses de no escuchar ni un solo pió de su parte. Pero mírala, fue peor de lo que imaginamos— Rías baja triste la mirada arrepintiéndose por haberla dejado sola en ese periodo de investigaciones — Fue una fortuna que entre sus delirios nos diera la clave para sacar a Issei de su catarsis. Pero, lo que sea que le estaba pasando a Issei, nos esta repercutiendo a todos. Si llevamos esto al limite, terminaremos por volvernos locos—

Todos asienten ante lo inevitable, haciendo que Rías apretara los puños en frustración. Permitiéndole a Akeno continuar formando una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

—Se muy bien que te parece confuso que Xenovia siquiera exista en esta mesa—

—¡Oye!—

—Pero si algo aprendí en estos cinco meses llenos de incertidumbres, es que ahora ya nada tiene sentido en este castillo. El tiempo parece funcionar de manera inocua, cada vez que salimos siempre nos sentimos más pesados y más emblemáticos a la hora de pensar. Más normales— Ella se agarra el pecho con remordimiento—Aquí nos he fácil dejar libre nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos latentes. Aquí nos sentimos libres. No me malentiendas… Quiero a Issei de vuelta tanto como tú. Pero es hora dejarlo pasar, aceptarlo antes de intentar cambiarlo. Porque sino… Acabaremos como Asia—

Y abrazando a Rías como de una hermana a otra, ella simplemente le limpio la cara de cualquier miga de pan antes de sonreírle sublimemente.

—Así que deja de comportarte como una amargada, toma tu café, y busca la manera de ayudar a Issei sin llevarte al extremo. Deja que todos tus problema desde ahora corran por tu médula, sin objeciones. Si analizas esto lo suficiente a fondo te vas a partir la cabeza, ¿De acuerdo?—

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Akeno— Dijo Rías con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

—De nada, mi amiga. Ahora que nuestros problemas se resolvieron, necesito que tú nos…—

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, cierta música de violín y zampoñas se escucho por toda la sala. Haciendo que todos voltearan de manera simultánea y coreografiada con símbolos de repercusión en sus rostros, hacia la puerta principal del comedor.

—¡Ha! ¡Boom baby!— Celebró el Hyōdō pateando lateralmente la puerta haciendo una especie de pose de aparición. Eso, mientras una sonrisa emanaba en sus blancos dientes.

Todos se quedaron apabiles, como si aquella entrada sin alguna clase de fundamentos fuera algo ya normal para ellos. Así, que con toda la claridad del mundo, solamente saludaron al castaño con paciencia.

—Buenos días, [Issei Mad]—

Como cada nuevo día, este era acompañado por el aleatorio despertar de [Animaleei], que imitando a una clase de animal siempre levantaba a todos los presentes. Ya sea de manera tradicional, como con un gallo, y de manera inocua, como con una gorila azotando la para nada extraña campana de fiero en la punta del castillo.

Después de una hora exacta, justo en mitad del desayuno, aparecía [Issei Mad] que haciendo gala de sus habilidades implícitas y sentido del humor de un niño de cinco años, desayunaba de la manera más impredecible posible junto a sus compañeros de nobleza.

Claro, después de haberle arruinado la mañana a cada una de las esclavas de Phenex en su comedor separado.

—¿Cómo estuvo el primer desayuno con Ravel, Mad?— Preguntó con hospitalidad el Yũto viendo como Issei emanaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentando en el otro de los extremos de la mesa, sirviéndose un vaso de leche sin nada acompañado.

Y usando el vaso de leche, [Issei Mad] simplemente saco un chango de peluche a modo de títere de mano de debajo de la mesa, empezando este a hablar mientras él tomaba continuamente su bebida.

—Definitivamente la gente no sabe apreciar mi arte, Kiba. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Al parecer la gente ya no disfruta de las sillas explosivas y los yunques arriba de las puertas. Me arte es desperdiciado en ignorantes sin creatividad. En especial, ese tal Raiser que solo sabe amargarse— Dijo el mono con aires de grandeza antes de que el castaño terminara de tomar su leche, y guardara de nuevo su calcetín en su zapatilla.

Y haciendo un paro de retrospectiva, se nos mostró como en mitad del desayuno de la nobleza Phenex original, un Raiser desnudo y harapiento agarrando con una de sus manos su balsa inflable, entraba en el comedor con un gesto de matón.

—¡Oh, hermano! ¡Regresaste! ¿Te preparo el desayuno?— Dijo Ravel con un par de vendas enredadas en su cabeza, mientras a sus espaldas se mostraban como varias de las esclavas de Raiser se encontraban clavadas de cabeza contra el techo del castillo, y una que otra intentaban atrapar y asesinar al Hyōdō, que corría por todos lados como cual Correcaminos de caricatura.

—¡Bip, bip!—

Raiser solo negó la cabeza ante tal visión, hablando con voz ronca.

—No te preocupes, aún tengo muchos cocos— Dijo revelando una red repleta de cocos a medio comer en su otra palma.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu ropa?—

—Me la comí— Dijo Raiser ya sin voz subiendo las escaleras hacia su recamara, no sin antes arrancar un tiburón de su trasero y se lo diera a su hermana en las manos —Se llama Leónidas, él me protegió de los más grandes mientras huíamos de un remolino. Cuídalo—

Y viendo como su hermano se perdía por las escaleras, Ravel solo miró con suspicacia al pequeño tiburón en sus manos antes que este saltara sobre su cara empezando a morderla y esta cayera sobre el suelo donde fue pisoteada múltiples veces por la persecución del castaño y las dos alfiles.

Fin de la retrospectiva.

Todos solo pudieron reír por lo bajo ante la demostración sin alguna clase de lógica sobre sus cerebros de aquellos sucesos, viendo como [Issei Mad] se reía por lo fuerte junto a ellos como cual psicópata, antes de quedarse completamente callado.

Un silencio de sumió por toda la mesa, mientras cada uno miraba la cara en blanco del castaño.

—Por alguna razón, [Nona] se muestra más activo por estos días. No sabemos el porque, pero pasa en diferentes situaciones inesperadas— Dijo Kiba en voz baja a la ex-Gremory que solo inclino la cabeza confundida ante tales acciones.

—Pero debe haber alguna explicación, ¿Verdad? Digo, es imposible que de estar al menos una vez a la semana, pase a estarlo todos los días— Dijo Rías recordando como hace tres días, [Nona] ya se había manifestado en mitad de un tormenta eléctrica.

—Sea cual sea la razón, deberías pasar más tiempo con él. Desde que empezaste a estar ocupada con Azazel-sama durante tardes y noches consecutivas, él comenzó a sufrir repercusiones. Más personalidades se manifiestan al día, y [Nona] incluso aparece cada hora— Dijo Akeno dejando a Ría anonada.

Apenas podía pasar tiempo con su nobleza ahora que lo recordaba. Los variados experimentos del caído consumían gran parte de su vida libre, eso sin contar claro esta, sus nuevas responsabilidades como futura matriarca del clan Phenex. Todas las tardes y noches se las pasaba sin descanso y apenas en el desayuno llegaba a interactuar todo un día con sus esclavos e Issei.

Fue gracias a eso que no estuvo presente cuando Asia se sacrifico por tan importante información, ella pudo haberle detenido o siquiera darle un Plan B si las cosas llegaban a un punto sin retorno. Fue gracias a eso que [Nona], la más peligrosa de las personalidades, se manifestaba más seguido. Y no lo decía por la personalidad en sí, sino por la que la seguía si alguien lo sacaba de aquel trance.

Por alguna razón que ni ella misma podía comprender, su voz era la única capaz de interactuar con [Nona] sin consecuencias graves. Podía hablar y hablar sin el peligro de que [Issei Wrath] saliera. Tal vez fue su lejanía la que provocó que él se manifestara más.

—¿Fue por eso que encontraron a Tiamat moribunda?— Preguntó Rías con pesar recibiendo un asentir ocioso de Akeno.

—Kiba estaba practicando sus habilidades en el salón recreativo junto a **[Sir Issei]** , cuando de repente [Nona] apareció. Kiba no pudo parar a tiempo su espada antes que esta se incrustara en su cabeza. Solo pudimos oír el grito de furia de [Issei Wrath] antes que este destruyera toda la pared de conexión hacia el Bosque de los Familiares y le reventara el pecho a Kiba—

11) [Sir Issei], un autoproclamado caballero que sirvió al Rey Arturo hace ya varios siglos atrás. Con un aire de insuficiencia y una risa pegadiza clásica de los caballeros de los animes. Algunos pensaran que esta personalidad sería una de las menos problemáticas en todos los sentidos, con su porte y orgullo de un caballero medieval.

La cuestión… es que era corrupto, y un desgraciado total al buscar cualquier pretexto para lastimar a cualquiera bajo su mano y su espada Ascalon. Vanidoso, engreído, y sorprendentemente hábil con la espada, siendo que pudo vencer una vez a Kiba; lo hacía un perfecto sujeto de pruebas para todos los espadachines del castillo al jugar con un poco de su orgullo para enfrentarlo en un duelo.

—¡Osa usted enfrentar a un valeroso y humilde caballero del rey con esa egolatría suya! ¡Pues que así sea, Dios sabe que tuve paciencia con usted y me hará merecedor de acostarme con su esposa! ¡Oh, Maria!— Dijo con grandeza el "caballero" ajustándose en una pose de combate con su Ascalon desvainada, mientras ventilaba su propia camisa como capa de duelo.

Relató Akeno sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, notando como [Nona] de repente las miraba a ella y Rías con pasividad y sus ojos muertos, obligándola a hablar todavía más bajo.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para rastrearlo antes que causara un gran destrozo, por fortuna no genero grandes repercusiones ya que se encontró con Tiamat en mitad del bosque. Cuando llegamos, Tiamat estaba destrozada y [Nona] ya había asumido el control nuevamente sentándose sobre su cuerpo latente—

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?— Cuestiono con enojo la pelirroja haciendo que Akeno, solo elevar los hombros restándole importancia.

—Lo último que queríamos era darte más trabajo, ya tienes las suficientes cadenas al alrededor de tus manos para que te preocupes por nosotros. No me mires con esos ojos, sabes que es cierto— Dijo antes de que Rías le diera una colleja en la nuca, deteniéndose en el último segundo y emitiendo un largo suspiro .

—No necesito que hagan eso. Ustedes son lo último que me queda en este mundo luego e haberlo perdido todo a manos de ese pajarraco. Lo último que yo quiero es que alguno de ustedes salga lastimado. A la próxima, me avisan sin más demora. Es una orden— Dijo Rías con autoridad recibiendo un asentir pesado de parte de Akeno.

Para luego darle si esta vez la colleja.

—¡Ay!—

Eso fue le detonante, todos los presentes voltearon sus cabezas asustados hacia la caído que en vano envolvió sus manos al alrededor de sus labios. El daño ya estaba hecho.

[Issei Wrath] hizo acto de presencia, que gritando a todo pulmón siendo capaz de incluso romper toda las ventanas fuertemente reforzadas con magia demoníaca a su alrededor, con solo el resonar de su voz, salió de inmediato en una carrera olímpica contra el castillo, destruyendo todo muro a su paso.

Pronto todos los demás se fueron tras él esquivando los múltiples escombros a sus espaldas, mientras Koneko cargaba a Asia en un estilo nupcial por si necesitaban algún medio de curación instantánea. Y vaya que lo iban a necesitar.

En menos de un segundo, todo el comedor se vacío.

Rías sin embargo se quedó un rato estática en su lugar. Con un suspiro simplemente empezó a levantar los platos vacíos pasando de improviso por el lado de Asia. Que mirándolo de reojo dejo por un momento que sus ojos se ampliaran hasta sus orbitas.

Viendo como una serie de monigotes estaban tallados sobre la mesa, con una forma muy similar a Issei, simulando una especie de reunión al alrededor de otro monigote completamente descuartizado; arrancado de sus extremidades; mientras una seria representación en monigote de ella lo sostenía en sus delgados brazos, intentando reconstruirlo…

Ella solo se quedo un momento quieta, antes de poner un gesto preocupado ante todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Pasillos Exteriores**

* * *

Ya unas horas después, a eso del medio día, donde la mayor parte del castillo estaba en un funcionamiento de reconstrucción, debido a la misteriosa "destrucción" de varias vigas de soporte del mismo, Raiser no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro sacando de su cartera un fajo considerable de pasta.

—Ya sabes de que se trata esto, Icardo— Le dijo con voz solemne al jefe de reconstrucción.

—Si, si, Raiser-sama. No preguntas y no reportes en los archivos— Dijo el susodicho agarrando con una sonrisa el dinero, antes de guardárselo en el interior de su overol —Para la universidad de los chicos—

—Como sea. Me despido, salúdame a Toya— Dijo el Phenex con desgano, caminando lejos de ahí con dirección a sus aposentos, que gracias a Lucifer, habían salido intactos esta vez de las acciones del Hyōdō y su pandilla.

Habían pasado varias cosas desde el cambio brusco de su vida que hasta este momento no eran especiales de remarcar, como las amenazas terroristas al puro estilo de unos subnormales de parte de Khaos Bridage, y la totalmente inesperada e imprevista traición de Vali, el Hakuryũkou.

Aka, el sujeto por el cual mantenía al castaño aún respirando.

Lo quisiera o no, [Nona] e [Issei Wrath] eran la protección absoluta del Infierno ante cualquier amenaza sobrenatural. Solo debían jugar bien sus cartas y poner al Wrath de su lado torciendo un poco las tuercas. Incluso seria un problema en el trasero para toda la Khaos Bridage sino fuera que estos poseyeran a Ophis como su líder.

Sino fuera porque Sirzechs y el todo el Inframundo en sí necesitaban al mocoso para así mantener el equilibrio y tener un fuerte armado contra la brigada, él por su parte ya lo habría mandado a dormir con los peces.

—¿Porque no me lo dices en la cara, pequeña perra?— Preguntó [Issei Mad] con un tono pretencioso apareciendo como por arte de magia atrás del Phenex, susurrándole a la oreja con una sonrisa demacrada en su rostro mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

En otros tiempos Raiser se hubiera cagado en los pantalones al ser espectador de tal hazaña de poderío. Pero después de recibirla como de dos a tres veces el día, la misma y misma analogía, ya se había acostumbrado y forjado nervios de acero.

No pregunto como fue capaz de leer sus pensamientos, no cuestiono el como pudo atravesar sus barreras personales de sentidos sobrehumanos, no se distrajo al intentar averiguar como logró acuchillarlo en un milisegundo en la cadera y la herida apareció en su abdomen superior…

… Simplemente preparó su trasero listo para recibir la patada de cabra.

Que, no tardando en aparecer a los pocos segundos haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta atravesar de cara uno de los pasillos de su hogar, Raiser permaneció inmutable ante todo. Ya no se tomaría la molestia en esquivar o gritar por aquella osadía, ciertamente estaba cansado de ir sobornando a todo aquel que se encontrara con la demencia del Hyōdō de frente, para así no desatar el pánico general en todo el Infierno al descubrir que su principal arma contra la Khaos Brigade estaba con una docena de tornillos zafados.

—Aw… No es divertido si no muestras terror, ¿Sabes? — Dijo con insuficiencia el perpetrador viendo como Raiser se despegaba de la pared sin imitar ni un pío —¡Ya sé! Solo necesitas un cambio de imagen— Y sacando un lápiz labial de su bolsillo, comenzó a marcarle una sonrisa al estilo Joker del 2008, contrarrestando con la cara de amargado que ahora poseía el Phenex —¡Así esta mejor! Incluso un poco guapo diría yo… demasiado…—

—Parezco un mono de circo que fue secuestrado de la sabana junto a su madre, y se la pasa la mitad de la película intentando revivirla, revelando que todo el tiempo estaba muerta— Intervino Raiser con carácter, limpiándose de forma arbitraria el rostro con su manga, deseando internamente que no saliera ni [Isse-ing] o [Iris].

Todas menos esas. Podían soportar las a todas, menos a aquellas.

—Si, tienes razón. No es mi mejor obra pero sin duda te va perfecto— Dijo [Issei Mad] seguido de soltar una carcajada bochornosa.

—Lo que tú digas…— Respondió rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—…—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—… Payaso— Dijo Issei frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Retrasado— Respondió insuficiente el rubio.

—Cuervo—

—Bipolar—

—…— Y quedándose repentinamente callado, el Hyōdō solamente lo miro de arriba abajo, antes de sacar una 500 S&W Mágnum y apuntársela directamente a la cabeza —¡Repítelo hijo de perra y te meto un balazo en toda tu jodida cara!—

—No quisiera herir tu ego, pero esta no es la primera vez que alguien me apunta con una arma— Repitió fríamente el demonio sin parpadear ante el ajuste del martillo de la pistola.

—Será la última sino quitas la mano de ese maletín— Dijo Issei con la misma mirada.

Raiser solo dirigió una mirada hacia sus manos, viendo como efectivamente agarraba de una un extraño portafolios de grueso tamaño y un color oscuro.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté que llevaba este maletín. ¿Qué tal si lo descubrimos?— Dijo Raiser ajustando una sonrisa en su cara antes que Issei lo golpeara en al frente con la culata del arma.

—¿¡Crees que esto es un jodido chiste?! ¡Será mejor que me des el maldito maletín antes que una bala se incruste en tu feo y asqueroso rostro!— Gritó el castaño con la total seriedad del mundo, viendo como Raiser agitaba su cabeza debido al dolor.

—¿Lo quieres?… Pues tómalo— Y lanzando el portafolios hacia una de las ventanas provocando que este se cayera a más de siete pisos, [Issei Mad] le siguió pronto perdiéndose en el fondo del abismo.

—¡Aaahuhuhui!— Gritó dando el clásico tribilín de cierto personaje animado de los años cuarenta, antes de sumarse en la oscuridad del acantilado.

Raiser solo vio desaparecer antes de sumar una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Phenex 325, y Hyōdō 323. Lo del naufragio en mitad del océano fue creativo, algo que nunca me lo hubiera esperado, pero esto fue sin duda fácil y sencillo de resolver. El problema con lo impredecible, es que al cabo de un tiempo, se vuelve predecible. Estas perdiendo el toque, Sekiryũtei— Dijo para luego adentrarse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con una patada trasera llena de alegría.

Acto seguido, se escuchó el ruido de múltiples aparatos mecánicos, el grito de varias cabras y la explosión de toneladas de dinamita, que hicieron que todo el cuarto del Phenex se sumiera en el humo negro mientras varios animales comenzaban a salir del mismo, cargando entre sus cuernos varias de las ropas interiores del heredero mixto.

—… 324. Lo de la dinamita es nuevo…—

* * *

 **Cocina**

* * *

Era una noche normal para Izabera Sakurai, que lejos de sentirse ligeramente extrañada, por tener la mayor parte de la cabeza vendada, una pierna yesada y, el hecho en sí, de que caminaba en muletas; la pasaba con suma tranquilidad y misteriosa apacibilidad, en su preciosa velada.

Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para un merecido aperitivo antes de por fin caer en los brazos de Nibbas, la demonio murmuraba cierta melodía popular de los ochenta mientras abría el refrigerador; dejando de lado sus muletas al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al electrodoméstico.

—"As he came into the window. Was the sound of a Crecendo…"— Declamó la Sakurai sacando del comportamiento del fondo, un frasco mediano de pepinillos —"… He came into the apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet. She ran underneath the table. He could see she was unable…"— Intentó abrir la tapilla del frasco, pero falló miserablemente. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con más fuerza —"… So she ran into the bedroom. She was struck down, it was her doom…"—

—"Izabera, are you okay? So, Izabera, are you okay? Are you okay, Izabera?"— Dijo Issei apareciendo de la nada a sus espaldas con un tono macabro, quitándole de las manos el dichoso frasco para luego abrirla como con una champagne, gracias a los dedos afilados de su brazo consumido por la [Boosted Gear].

Izabera, sin inmutarse ante esas acciones, solo asintió agradecida.

—Gracias— Dijo levantándose con sus muletas empezando a comer uno por uno de los pepinillos con una sonrisa fiel en sus labios, antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y congelarse en su lugar.

Volteando con lentitud a ver al Hyōdō, este solo le dedico una sonrisa depredadora, y unos ojos profundos y muertos.

—¡AH…!— Y antes de que pudiera gritar más, fue repentinamente puesta a dormir con el método infalible de Megamente; la Varita del Olvido; quedando tortolita en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de eso, Issei solo soltó con descuido el bat al piso, empezando a arrastrar a la torre de las piernas hacia una de las ventanas de la cocina, por la que anteriormente había entrado sin alertar a la Sakurai, llevándose con él el frasco de los pepinillos.

Todo, mientras que con un chasquido de dedos de aparentemente ningún lado, se reaunara la melodía anterior…

—"Izabera, are you okay?! Will you tell us that you're okay?! There's a sign in the window! That he struck you-a Crecendo, Izabera! He came into your apartment! He left the bloodstains on the carpet! Then you ran into the bedroom! You were struck down! It war your doom!"—

* * *

 **{Ending}**

 **{Luciano Michelini – 'Frolic'}**

 **De inmediato, se nos muestra como Issei camina por el clásico sendero llano y pastoral de los protagonistas del anime, mientras a sus espaldas se nos muestran sus múltiples personalidades persiguiéndolo con serenidad.**

Directed by  
Issei Hyōdō

Executive Producer  
Raiser Phenex

 **Para luego, revelarnos como cada una de las diferentes personalidades se empezaban a combinar con el [Issei Original], provocando que este empezara a convulsionar como cual demente, con todo el escenario oscureciéndose a su alrededor.**

Executive Producer  
Rías Gremory

Executive Producer  
Akeno Himejima

 **Pronto todo se desvanece, quedando en mitad de la nada misma un Issei inconsciente.**

Co-Executive Producer  
Koneko Tōjō

Produced  
Asia Argento

 **Flotando en el inmenso vacío, el Hyōdō de repente abre los ojos revelando un par de agujeros negros, saliendo de ellos rastros de sangre. Todo a su alrededor comienza a desaparecer, mientras poco a poco una sonrisa macabra crece en sus labios.**

Co-Producer  
Kiba Yũto

 **Para que; sin explicación aparente; Issei se devolviera a su estado natural e infantil, y toda la oscuridad se desvaneciera, reemplazándola con los entornos de los Territorios Phenex.**

Consulting Producer  
Gasper Vladi

 **Issei solo se posa encima del pico más alto del castillo principal, sentándose perezosamente en uno de las esquinas del borde, observando con una sonrisa boba el cielo estrellado; con claros hilos de titerero en cada una de sus extremidades…**

 **{Fin del Ending}**

* * *

 **[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **(N/A):** ¿Necesito explicar ya algo en este punto del fic? Creo que no. Ustedes son demasiado inteligentes para darse cuenta que continuare con este pequeño proyecto entre mis manos por un largo tiempo, o hasta darle un merecido final como le corresponda. Lo que pase primero.

¿La razón? Bueno…

Porque me apetece, porque quiero y porque puedo, XD.

Además, se me hace muy desestresante sacar todas estas ideas rechazadas de mi cabeza y ponerlas a modo de parodia y chistes pendejos en una "obra literaria" para desconocidos en la web. Admitámoslo, el fandom de High School DxD esta más muerto que Jrushchov durante el final de su gobierno.

Pobre sujeto…

Y los pocos que intentan revivirla son a modo de hacer fanfics puramente estereotipados que se parecen tanto el uno como el otro que no encuentro siquiera la diferencia entre ambos.

Apenas me leí las primeras cinco novelas ligeras de esta cosa, me vi el anime en tres días completos, y me vi los suficientes vídeos de Youtube; AMV's, recopilatorios llenos de fanservice y parodias de humor básicos; para hacerme todo un contexto. Pero ya lo explique en el prólogo, no le busquen sentido a esto, muy claro lo deje con el ejemplo de Xenovia e Irina.

Será algo interesante dale un contexto a este mazo de humor infantil sin fundamentos. Pero no esperen mucho, habrá tan poco en cada uno de los capítulos que tendremos un largo rato para esto.

Hasta mientras, ¡Bye!

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je.


End file.
